The Great Sinnoh Adventure
by ray10444
Summary: watch as Keanu , steven, jeremy, Dawn go on a journey and discover the power of the sacred pendants that hold more secrets then one can count see them get stronger and more mature R&R. first fic enjoy flamms allowed just not that bad i do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: The Day It Started

Author's note: Hello all! This is my first Fan Fic, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Day Begins**

It is a beautiful day in Twinleaf Town, The Starly were chirping, and the trees were whistling, and you can hear Steven, Dawn, and Jeremy banging on Keanu's door. Wake the hell up Keanu!!! said the impatient Steven. (sigh) Not again... said Dawn. Come on Keanu, It's the day we get our pokemon! said Dawn.

What the? said Keanu. No! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! I'm late!!! said Keanu. Keanu!!! said Steven. Keanu!!! said Dawn. Keanu!!! said Jeremy!!! But Keanu ran out of the door dragging Dawn, Steven, and Jeremy. He's ready. said Jeremy.

**10 Minutes Later**

Hey I have a question. asked Jeremy. Does anyone know where Pro. Rowan's lab is? Dawn, Steven, and Keanu shake there heads No. Perfect... Keanu said sarcastically. (I fast forward this scene a little bit.) We all went to the Pokemart, Jeremy asked a wrong question, We all got arrested, and got put in jail. In jail we broke out. We got to the Pokemon Center, A guy told us the wrong directions to Pro.Rowan's lab, The police caught us, We broke out again, and we FINALLY got to the lab.

Keanu then was banging his head on the wall saying, I hate my life, I hate the author, I hate my life, and I hate the author. Stop it Keanu! said nna leaverDawn. No let him! said Jeremy. Shut up Jeremy... said Keanu. Dawn, why didn't you tell us that your house was right next to Pro.Rowan's lab!!! said Keanu and Steven. Well, How was I supposed to know! said Dawn. Didn't you live here for 3 years? said Jeremy. Maybe... said Dawn.

Steven, Keanu, and Jeremy sweat dropped anime-style. Let's just go in... said Steven. Remember our plan. said Keanu. Everyone nodded there head. Hello, said Pro.Rowan. I'm sorry, but there are only 3 pokemon left... said Pro.Rowan. WHAT!!! said Dawn, Steven, and Jeremy. Does that mean, not all of us will get a pokemon?

Unfortunately. said Pro.Rowan. Let's just go on with the plan. said Keanu (the plan is, to let the pokemon decide) Everyone nodded there head saying yes. Okay, bring the pokemon out! Pro.Rowan said. Two Piplups and Turtwig appeared out of all the pokeballs. The Turtwig headed to Jeremy, and the the Piplup each headed to Dawn and Steven.

Keanu sighed. Sorry, but all I could give you is a pokeball and your pokedex. said Pro.Rowan. Pro.Rowan, Is anyone gonna be at Lake Verity?

**5 Minutes Later**

Heh, Heh, He ready. said a moysterious figure. Who said that? said Keanu. A shiny mew comes out. You're silly, said Mew. I'm silly?! said Keanu in a sarcastic way. But Of course everyone knows that Mews talks! said Mew.

Really? asked a confused Keanu i did not think pokemon could talk poking the pokemon's head. Stop! yelled the mew thats annoying. Oh sorry um what moves do you have? asked Keanu well said mew in a bragging voicorte i know 3 moves and i hatched just a week ago! 3 moves ? thats awesome! yelled Keanu. and i want to be one of the strongest pokemon no will be. Hehehehe laughed keanu so mew what moves do you actually know ? well i know 4 moves thunder shock, bubble, ember and absorb. Wow your an elemental pokemon said the surprised keanu. Actually almost every mew is stronger then me and i need help training said the depressed mew. Hey why dont you come with me for my adventure said the overly exited Keanu. Really ? no i need a stronger pokemon trainer said mew what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! said keanu im just kidding ill go with you said the mew. Hey mew you need to be in a poke ball and i saved this for my first pokemon said keanu pulls out cherish ball. shiny said the mew. hehe ok ready throw the cherish ball at mew dum dum ,dum dum, dum dum **dum. **Ok come out mew throws the cherish ball . ok now thats settled starts floating away with keanu walking too. Shadow Ball! a black blast comes and lands in front of keanu aghghh yelled keanu and mew who did that yelled keanu turning around sorry but i had to get your attention some way. what another talking pokemon! yes said the pokemon. keanu pulls out pokedex mesprit known as 'the being of emotion' it taught humans the nobility of sorrow, pain and joy said the pokedex. mesprit whispered keanu what do yyouoeady, we are gu want. To test your power of you and your mew. Ok! mew this is our first battle lets go said keanu alright said mew. mew thunder shock! keanu said mew powered electricity in his hand and fired it at mesprit. But mesprit used phychic and redirected the thunder shock at the ground. geesh said keanu.

Mew use Ember said Keanu! Ember was going to Mesprit but Mesprit blocked it with a Shadow ball. Crap! Does this thing ever get hurt?! said Keanu. Mew use Bubble! said Keanu. Too slow said Mesprit. Then he teleports behind Mew and use Shadow Ball. Mew fell to the ground with wounds. He's fast whispered Keanu. Mew are you okay? said Keanu. You don't give up. I like that about you. said Mesprit. Mesprit used another Shadow ball on Mew. Mew slided on the ground. Mew use Absorb! said Keanu.

Mew Absorbed some of Mesprits HP. You're good for a new born. said Mesprit. Mew floated up. Use Thunder shock! said Keanu. Mesprit used Shadow ball. Thunder shock and Shadow ball collided. Thunder shock got weaker and Shadow ball hit Mew. You are strong for a newborn, but you have much training to do, I bid you farewell, Goodbye Keanu and Mew. Mesprit teleported with an aqua form and dissapeared.

Keanu ran to Mew and use Potion. That was weird said Keanu.

**5 Minutes Later at Keanu's House at Twinleaf Town.**

Mew we're gonna leave in a few days, are you ready? said Keanu. I can't wait. said Mew. Ahhh a journey. said Keanu. Steven runs up to Keanu saying, Hay Keanu, are you still coming with us even if you don't have a starter. Steven looked right and saw a Mew. Is that yours said Steven. Yup said Keanu. Say hello Mew! said Keanu. Hello Mew! said Mew. Awesome! You got a pokemon. said Steven.

Oh and by the way, we leave tomorrow. reminded Steven. What!!! I got too pack!!! said Keanu. Wait for me!!! said Mew. This should be interesting. said Steven. Somewhere in the trees, Good they met said a mysterious voice.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the constant changes... I promise I won't do that in future chapters. If you have any suggestions PM me.

And also my future chapters will be longer then this one just call it a prolouge i guess well the nest chapter will be longer

CHAPTER 2: Getting to know everyone better, The Day we Leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day we Leave

1Chapter 2: **Getting to know everyone better, the day we leave, training begins!**

Author's note: Hello everyone another chapter of the great sinnoh adventure the day Keanu and friends leave and start their journey and I finally got my internet up and now I can post my chapters woo! Anyway r&r and I do not own pokemon thank you ! Oh One more thing I might make new moves for the pokemon.

Keanu & Mew wake up! Yelled Steven 5 more minutes Said a drowsy Keanu Ya im still tired ! Yelled an equally tired mew. We're suppose to go today said Dawn. Ok that's it ! Yelled Steven throws pokeball come out Piplup. Piplup said the Piplup. Piplup Bubblebeam on Keanu and Mew. Agghgh Yelled keanu Steven Runs after Steven. While Mew chased Piplup come back here you soon to be dinner Yelled Mew with a tail holding a fork. Ok Keanu Mew stop ! Yelled Dawn . Why should I ! Said an angry Keanu who had Steven pinned and an angry Mew holding

Piplup down and ready to stab piplup with the fork. Piplup Bubblebeam said Dawn Keanu and Mew Agghgh Yelled Mew and Keanu phft ! Grunted Keanu ok so I still need to finish packing they sat in Keanu's house(by the way I forgot Keanu lives alone) So ill meet you guys in lake verity in about 5 minutes. Ok be there in 5 minutes snapped Dawn. Hey I just noticed but did you noticed we all have pendants realized keanu yea you're right said Dawn as she looked at her sapphire pendant and while Steven looked at his ruby pendant. While Jeremy looked at his emerald pendant and then keanu looked at his diamond pendant maybe it's just a coincidence. Wondered Keanu.

**10 min Later**

Hey guys panted Keanu. Lets go said Steven rolling his eyes. Dawn? Asked Keanu

yea? Asked Dawn. You're taking contests right? Asked Keanu yep just like my mom said a proud Dawn. Ok were at Sandgem Town Dawn you want go see you're mom before we leave? Asked Steven I said bye already and my mom would just think something gone wrong. sighed Dawn .hehehe I can see why whispered Jeremy.

Shut UP ! Yelled Dawn punching Jeremy. OW!! Yelled Jeremy that, hurt you're not suppose to cross a girl said Keanu anyway lets start walking said Steven. (After about an hour of walking) how about we stop to train for a little bit asked Jeremy, yea that sounds good said mew. Mew you're suppose to stay in the cherish ball. But I don't like it its dark and im claustrophobic. Fine you can stay out but you have to go in before a gym battle ok compromised Keanu fine said mew looking a little depressed. Alright now for training said Dawn.

( by the way all the scenes happen at the same time)

(Ok now im going to explain this in to sections first up is):

**With Jeremy **

ok Turtwig we haven't done any real training so lets get started use Razor leaf on that tree said Jeremy turt said the turtwig he used Razor leaf and missed every one. Well we have to work on our aim so well start with that

ok turtwig I want you to try aiming for that tree with razor leaf turtwig threw 20 leafs and got 2 on the tree. So were getting better at least said Jeremy . Ok how about we try something different um... ahh you see all these apples I want you to try to hit one of these apples ok asked Jeremy. Turt said turtwig. Ok razor leaf turtwig hit 2 apples . Ok that's good we just need more practice said Jeremy. Turt said a depressed turtwig. Its ok really

ushered Jeremy. Um how about we train a little bit more lunch gonna e on soon and were having potato soup for our first day yum said a happy Jeremy. (In trees time to make the first appearance mercury lets go said a mysterious voice. Of course sir said Mercury.

**an hour later **

Ok were a lot better now said Jeremy we can now hit the tree with 12 out of 20 leafs so were making good progress said Jeremy Turt said Turtwig. Warturtle water gun warturtle hit Turtwig with a strong force of water. Turt said a hurt turtwig. Turtwig! Who are you?! My name is Mercury and I was sent to destroy you points to Jeremy . Fine lets show them what we were made of turtwig razor leaf with turwig;s new found aim would have hit warturtle if he didn't use water gun you cant beat me even if it is a grass pokemon here ill show you warturtle use skullbash warturtle powered up energy and let it go at extreme speed and hit turtwig on the head .turt said Turtwig as he flipped back and hit the trees and was unconscious. Turtwig Jeremy screamed . You're way to weak . Said Mercury walking to Jeremy said Mercury now give me the Emerald. Demanded Mercury while he had Warturtle aiming at him. If you know what's good for you then you'll step away. You think you can beat me im a leader from Team Galactic. Heh you think you can beat me with a Warturtle laughed the mysterious person. Take this Dragonite come out. Said the mysterious person Dragonite use thunder on Warturtle Dragonite powered electricity into its hand and blast it out at Warturtle war screamed the knocked out Warturtle . Warturtle ! Yelled Mercury .why is he so strong though Mercury he beat Warturtle like it was nothing . Dragonite lets go as the mysterious person jumped and flew off with dragonite. You got lucky this time Jeremy next time someone won't save you, return Warturtle said Mercury as he used a smoke ball to disappear. What just happened though Jeremy as he got Turtwig and went to the campsite.

**with dawn**

Dawn walked to a clearing east of Jeremy's clearing which was on the west any way, ok piplup I want you to try you're bubble beam attack on the tree. Pip said the piplup imitating a salute to Dawn Piplup used Bubble beam on the tree and hit everyone the thing was there was hardly enough to make a scratch on the tree. Well lets try putting more power in your Bubble beam Piplup said Dawn pip replied Piplup saluting Dawn. Ok Dawn I need you to pretend you're bout to use Bubble beam then hold It in for about a few seconds longer then unleash it lets practice that first ok Piplup explained dawn. Pip! Said Piplup Piplup held Bubble beam in for too long and exploded backwards and hit a tree. Aw cried Dawn we just have ro get the timing just right power up enough to let out a lot of power but not so much where it backfires explained Dawn pip understood Piplup. Ok

well try that again later ok Piplup. Pip said Piplup . Alright how about we try your peck Piplup. Pip saluted Piplup. Ok Piplup use peck on that tree . Piplup ran to the tree and hit it with peck on the tree leaving a small dent in the tree. Huh piplup we need to add more strikes how about a continuing peck lets try that piplup. Pip said piplup. Piplup ran to the tree and started slashing the tree with its beak one after another making consecutive slash marks into the tree. Awesome squeaked dawn how about we call that fury pecks ? Asked the excited girl. Pip? Said piplup with a are you crazy looks on its face . Well im still gonna call it that weather you like it or not said a happy dawn. Were definitely gonna win the next contest at this rate said dawn.piplup pip said the confident piplup.

**in the trees**

you ready Venus? Said a person in a dark cloak. Yes master said the galactic grunt get the sapphire and bring it back ill leave this to you said the mysterious figure while disappearing. I wont disappoint its just aa kid.

**Back with dawn**

ok piplup awesome training said dawn I know I've worked up an appetitite said dawn rubbing her stomach

lets go said dawn pip replied piplup. You're not going anywhere little girl said Venus jumping down. Who are you said dawn im Venus and ill be taking that pendant of yours. Dawn clenched her pendant no way this is mine piplup bubble beam! Piplup spat out bubbles right at Venus. Hum charmeleon slash. Charmeleon got in front and slashed at the bubbles destroying them. I never seen a charmeleon do that! Yelled a surprised dawn .he can do more than that charmeleon flamethrower charmeleon spat out a huge fire ball at piplup. Piplup Said te hurt piplup . Piplup are you ok said dawn. pip said piplup though seriously injured. Now charmeleon scratch charmeleon ran up about to hit piplup when dawn took the hit instead of piplup . That hurt said dawn. Piplup said piplup getting up. Ahh he wants to fight more charmeleon another flamethrower car replies charmeleon. Charmeleon used flamethrower but it was big and slow this time so big couldn't be dodged especially in their weakened state. Piplup try blocking it with bubble beam. Piplup powered up bubble beam till it couldn't anymore letting it all out the bubble beam didn't even faze it . Aghg!Screamed dawn grabbing piplup. Piplup! screamed piplup. Humph hydro pump Said the mysterious figure. Empolean replied his empolean destroying the flame thrower . The guy and the empolean jumped down you're not very nice are you galactic grunts huh smirked the guy. You think you're so strong watch this charmeleon flamethrower at the empoleon. Char replied charmeleon . Charmeleon let out a huge fire attack right to empolean hydro canon! Empolean chanted the empolean using a huge water blast that went through the flame thrower and hit charmeleon in to Venus knocking out charmeleon. Uhh! how is he that strong you may have won this time whoever you are and yo u girl you wont be lucky this time. Huh said dawn . Whyay disappearing in a flash of light along with him

Was the guy that saved her . What a first day said dawn pip said piplup laying on its back. Huh said dawn laying on her back.

**with Steven **

Spin around and use bubble beam said Steven piplup ! replied piplup starting to spin around and spaying bubbles all around hitting the trees then stopping spinning on his left foot. Good job said Steven giving a thumbs up. Piplup ! Said piplup giving a bragging stance with its hands on its hip and stomach high.

But we need a bit more speed said Steven . Piplup said piplup ok I want you to run to that tree and back here as fast as you can. Piplup ! Said piplup piplup was running but then tripped and hit his head on the ground. Piplup you ok asked Steven Huh maybe we should try it a different way piplup try flapping your wings a little in the air then focus your speed in to that to run said Steven. Piplup! Said piplup. As he began to flap his wing up and down moving faster then he ran. Piplup said a happy piplup until piplup said an injured piplup who had bump from hitting the tree. Steven fell to the ground and started laughing. Ok lets try that again now watch were you're going ok piplup. Piplup! As piplup ran around for about an half hour.

**In the trees**

Mercury and Venus have failed me mars crush him and take the pendant said the mysterious voice yes my master said mars I will not fail you.

Back with Steven

ok piplup we've made good progress haha. Piplup had an anime sweat drop . How about we go back to the campsite. Pi...said piplup before being cut of by mars saying give me that pendant or I will destroy you with my chikorita. Chiko said chicarita .never! Yelled Steven piplup ready to battle pip responded piplup. Ok chikorita razor leaf. Chikorita used razor leaf and hit piplup over and over again piplup I need you to run and use peck . Piplup ran to chicarita and started using peck multiple times missing due to chikorita 's speed. Crap so fast though Steven but with that speed . Piplup bubble beam dance said Steven piplup starting dancing around and spraying bubbles hitting chikorita . Chikorita use razorleaf. God... started Steven. But chikorita was to fast and hit piplup knocking piplup out cold. Infernape fireblast said the man infernape powered p the fire blast and hit the chikorita knocking it out. This is impossible though Mars I gotta go now as he ran to the forest the man disappeared. Uhh! I got to find everyone. Agghg! Yelled a voice that sounded like dawn when Steve got their he saw a knocked out dawn he picked her up and put her on his ack then picked up both piplup's and left for the campsite to know what happened.

**With Keanu **

Right when Keanu got to the clearing at the north side he didnt have time to train because right when he got their he was challenged by a galactic grunt (not a planet person like mercury) starly quick attack . Said the grunt mew hurry dodge then hit it with thundershock. Understood said mew. Mew powered up the electricity in his hand and fired it at starly witch grazed his wings making starly hit the ground not being able to move. The galactic grunt ran away after the battle with mew and starly . The man that saved Jeremy Steven and Dawn

came out of the forest hello keanu. Who are you asked keanu my name is none of importance im here to tell you about the pendants you and you're friends have the pendants the guy took out a pendant like the others but it was a topaz gem . Every pendant symbolizes an emotion. Like mine rightt here symbolizes compasion while youre friend stevens resembles faith youre other friend dawn's pink sapphire symbolizes love , jeremy's pendant symbolizes happiness or Joy these pendants increase one persons soul connection with their pokemon and other things im not yet aware of but I do know there are a lot of the pendants so far we have 5 we have to keep them out of team galactic's hand because there planning something for the pendants I don't know what for but now that I've done my purpose keanu I bid you farewell. As he vanished. These pendants symbolize emotions then if there are good ones then there are bad ones as well wondered keanu.

Author's note:

what are the pendants really? What does team galactic want with them find out in the next time on the great sinnoh adventure.

thanks for reading this is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy next chapter

chapter 3: What are the pendants ? What do they do? Going to the forest pillar!


	3. Chapter 3: Going For the forest pillar

**Chapter 3: What are the pendants, what do they do, going for the forest pillar!**

Well here's another chapter of pokemon the great adventure And people please review I need more than hits so please R&R.. Oh yea I do not own pokemon thank you very much you can go now waving hands at lawyers but I do own Keanu and Steven is used with permission from my friends who own their characters. Anyway on with the show.

**Dream Sequence**

mew! Stop them using blizzard said keanu desperately. There getting stronger I could take one at a time but both I don't know said mew losing hope. We can't give up yelled keanu. Mew im not letting you give up said keanu holding up the diamond pendant . The diamond began shining and before he knew it there was a blinding light and...

**End Dream Sequence**

Aghg! Yelled keanu getting up holding the pendant and looking at mew still asleep it was about 5:00 he guessed. Such a real dream but why did it feel so real talking to himself im thinking to much about the pendants since that guy told me yesterday . Man nothing much happened after that Dawn woke up it was just a little sprain but they had to stay another day . Steven offered to carry her but Dawn just yelled pervert and smacked him. Why do I hang out with these people keanu again talking to himself. I guess ill go back to sleep though keanu were a word popped in his head they represent emotions good and bad.

**3 hours later **

keanu started shifting and yawned and finally woke up and got out of the tent and he saw that everyone was still asleep. And they say I oversleep though keanu as he started making breakfast which was eggs and sausage. Keanu was an above average cook not the best cook in the world but the best out of any of the people here though keanu as he sighed . The eggs were almost done

and the sausage was getting there. To most people it was amazing keanu had lived alone . But keanu always told him he had his friends and they've been friend since very young it was actually Steven's parents who bought keanu a small house. Which keanu was fine with while keanu was lost in though Steven came out looking tired. You're up already looking a little confused asked Steven. Yea I coudin't sleep said keanu staring at the fire. Steven could tell he had something on his mind and didn't push on. So are you gonna train more now that dawn sprained her ankle and we have to stay her for a while said Steven. Yea I guess said Keanu still not very talkative still trying to figure his dream out . The food's done im going to train keanu said as he grabbed 2 plates and picked up mew and went off to train. Something's up noticed Steven.

**In a clearing somewhat west from the campsite**

keanu and mew had finished their breakfast and keanu told mew about his dream mew didn't really understand but agreed that they should train. Ok mew I want you to thunder shock that fish right there said keanu as he pointed to the black fish in the pond. Ok said mew as he powered up electricity in his hand and fired it at the fish but the fish jumped out of the water and flicked his tail at mew. Keanu who was wide eyed what just happened asking mew. But mew was gone as he looked around and heard a im coming for you fishy and it sounded like mew's maniac voice as mew ran into the clearing with a knife in tail as went to the river and tried to stab the fish which the fish was dodging with ease and flicking his tail at mew every once in awhile . Stop mocking me keanu heard mew yell at the fish. While the fish just kept dodging keanu watched his pokemon in pity and amusement. Die! Said mew trying to stab it again Die!! Said mew again with another shot at the fish which resulted in missing. OK! Thats it! Said mew as he was firing thunder shocks at the poor fish and...missed again . I don't like you said mew pointing to the fish. So take this said mew as he was firing ember at the fish just kept dodging and hit mew with his tail. Ok that is it said mew going into the forest . Is he done asked keanu to himself. Ok fishy I got a gun now said mew now totally enraged said mew as he stared shooting at the fish but the fish dodged all bullets and slapped the gun out of his tail. Damn you! Said mew as he went into the water and right when he want he jumped out with multiple scars and scratches. Keanu who was in the bushes coudin't hold his laughter in any longer so he cracked up laughing but he managed to say what happened ill explain at the campsite managed mew to say. ( just a bit of humor and Im trying to make this chapter long don't worry there's a lot more to it.)

**Back at camp site**

it was dusk when they got back. Keanu had told everyone what happened and everyone wanted to know what happened so mew started...

**Flash Back **

mew was swimming in the water going deeper into it until he saw the fish. Mew started shooting water guns at it but missed then razor leaf and it missed then the fish smiled and said you're in my world now he said while charging and tackled mew into the wall under water. OW! Said mew as he got hit again then he heard the fish say send in the piranhas. Piranhas came in and bite the crap out of mew. Aghhg said mew as he swam out of the water and met up with keanu.

**End Flash Back**

So thats what happened said mew sighing. But it fell on deaf ears as keanu and the others were laughing their butts off on the ground. Shut up said mew as he headed to the tent for the night, and they all agreed they'd start moving the day after t tomorrow so they turned in.

**Dream Sequence**

The binding light faded away to reveal that keanu was not there anymore but mew had a more brownish tint to him probably due to keanu hair and eyes. You ready said the new mew to the dark shadows of the monsters in front of them . You're going down! Said the new mew flying to te shadows using a variety of attacks such as thunder ,hydro pump , fire blast and other elemental attacks. But it barely fazed the giant pokemon in front of them . Then the pokemon let out yells that could only be attacks that hit the new keanu or new mew into the ground when they got up they stated powering up a rush attack. Draco meteor they yelled as they charged with intense power it collided with their attack and cause an explosion...

**The Next Day**

aggh yelled keanu sitting up. Again he wondered but was that mew or was that him? Though keanu I mean I looked a little like both but whoever it was it seemed a lot more stronger every move it used especially that last move what was it called draco meteor let me look it up on dexter Draco meteor it began Comets are summoned down from the sky. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat. Said dexter. Sounds like one heck of an move said keanu as he read it again. Shhhhhh the sound the trees were making. What were the other moves mew used. As he checked dexter he heard someone say go pokeball which sounded like Steven but keanu ignored it and listened to Dexter thunder it began A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the foe to inflict damage. It may also leave the target paralyzed. Fire Blast it began again the foe is attacked with an intense blast of all - consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn. Hydro pump it began for the last move Thee foe Is blasted by a huge volume of water lunched under great pressure. All of these moves are pretty strong noticed keanu looking at all the moves. Then keanu went outside the tent he saw that Steven had caught his first pokemon which happened to be a starly . You caught a pokemon! Yelled keanu as he walked out surprised. Yep I caught it said Steven with his piplup standing up straight man are you lucky said keanu looking a little down. Yep sand soon well all have our second pokemon said Steven you know were suppose to have at least 2 pokemon for a gym battle said Steven. I know said keanu. shhhhhh said the trees to the east. Im going to see what that I said keanu going to wake mew up and when got him and him and mew went into the forest with Steven close behind.

**Clearing**

Keanu and Steven got to the clearing there was girl with green hair playing an ocarina and wearing a silver crown in front of a big pillar. Oh hello said the girl looking at keanu and Steven . Hmm hello? They both said hehe laughed the girl my name is melody said the girl. What are y ou doing here in front of this rock said Steven. Well this is the forest pillar this is the source of the forests power I gave it my power a few years ago lifting te pendant that was bright yellow said melody. A pendant too noticed keanu. I noticed that you have the pendant of hope and you you have the one of faith said melody pointing at keanu and Steven . Mine represented gratitude looking at the pillar. Years back the forest was dying I had to do something so I gave it my power I coudin't going on knowing that I could of helped something If I ave something like this so I gave it to the forest and the forest has been alive as ever melody said in a happy voice yet down voice. So started mew what do the pendants do exactly? Well they provide crossing started melody they allow a pokemon and their trainer to be one you may not believe me but a human actually has more energy then a pokemon just don't know how to use it said melody but when crossed they have more energy ad better control said melody giving an explanation. Wait though keanu is that me and mew crossed then remembering the dream. But you 2 just started you're power it will take you a while before you're able to cross said melody but you can probably send bits of energy to you're pokemon but I really don't know much. Hm out of curiosity who do you know that have these pendants. You two your other 2 friends me and a guy who goes by the name Wolf said melody. What pendant does wolf have said keanu fast. Um a topaz I believe of compassion I think. Wolf though keanu so thats him. Yep said melody hey how about me and you 2 fight im pretty strong . Both of us at the same time but you have no one said Steven . Don't worry said melody as she summoned an bayleef. Cmon said melody . Keanu used his mew (obviously) and Steven used starly. Ok ready set go! Said melody as she started playing the ocarina and bayleef started charging at a fast speed toward mew and starly. Mew ember starly wing attack Keanu and Steven yelled both attacks hit bayleef but bayleef was able to bounce them off and bayleef used razor leaf on starly that knocked it in to a tree. And knocked mew into the ground . Melody kept playing her ocarina but played a different tune this time and mew eyes changed from blue to yellow as bayleef used vine whip and smacked starly into a tree knocking the poor bird out cold . Starly Steven yelled as he ran to starly is starly ok asked keanu yea but you have to finish it now said . Ill try said keanu. Mew lets go ember again this time mew s power had gone up a little with added determination but with bayleef's power there was no stopping the pokemon as she used take down on mew knocking mew out cold. You two have just learned about our gift later you will be able to use it at will but right now you're pretty good for trainers who just started you two have been nice to me said melody hope fully well meet you again as melody went into the forest and the sound of her ocarina could be heard ...

Authors note : well here's my 3rd chapter I hope everyone likes and I hope you guys like my other story naruto the kyuubi tales as well please R&R thank you.

Next chapter : Profiles At Last!


	4. Chapter 4:Profiles

1Chapter.: N/A

Authors note: hey all I going to update this part every now and then this featu res pendant holders and other main character R&R. Oh ane I found it hard to use last names so no one has last names.

Name: Keanu Nickname(s):N/A

Age: 12

relatives???

Town lives in: TwinLeaf Town

Badges: 0

Current pokemon:

1.Mew- Mew

2.pikachu-Jolt

Theme song: Live and Learn by crush 40

Pendant: Hope (Clear Diamond)

Crush: N/A

Back ground information:

Keanu who lives at twinleaf town received inheritance from his famly he always found this strange to the fact that he never knew were it came from or who it was from that matter he tried tracing only to be caught at a dead end he's quite wealthy from doing chores for sangem and twinleaf town even lake verity that year he was to get his starter they had put it to were 10 year olds could start their journeys at 10 thats why he didnt have a pokemon earlier on. When they heard this all of them wanted to travel together . Keanu is all for front line attack and speed he pays attention to other attributes just not as much. Keanu hate being insulted and has a rage that can set off when insulted or a friend is insulted. Keanu wants to be a pokemon master his starter pokemon was a mew (shiny). Keanu can be laid back but when it comes to danger he up and running. Keanu who I hired for a job in my story has the job of hitting a person before they cuss as put in chapter 5 .

Catchphrase: I work best under Pressure

Crossed (means pokemon he can cross with) : N/A

Name: Mew Nickname(s): N/A

age: approximately 4 weeks old

Relatives:???

Town lives in: Twinleaf town

Badges: N/A

current pokemon: N/A

theme song:???

pendant: N/A

Crush: N/A

Background information:

mew is a Shiny pokemon who under the pokedex is described to be one of the first pokemon alive mew has a strange personality and a different attitude such as gets ticked off as easy as keanu and want to kill something for ticking him off such as multiple fishes in such butterflies usually piss him off to this unique pokemon can also talk English mew also as a fighting personality mew would do anything for his new friends and his trainer keanu.

Catchphrase: Never interrupt a pokemon when he's taunting hits keanu

Crossed: N/A

Name: Steven Nickname(s): N/A

age: 13

Relatives: Jeremy also has mom and dad

Town lives in: TwinLeaf town

Badges: 0

current pokemon:

1.Piplup-Hydro-Male

2.starly-Soar-Male

3.Egg-N/A-N/A

theme song: Open You're Heart Crush 40

pendant: Courage ( I know that I said faith but I wanted to change sorry)(Ruby)

Crush???

Background information:

Steven is a trainer from twinleaf town who has the unique ability to stay calm in a dire situation

but gets exited when a certain event come 's up but he Dosnt reveal much about him self. Unless to his friends Can laugh at almost anything which makes him a little strange at some points very determined and persistent likes to pokemon battle and hates people who push their pokemon to hard.

Catchphrase: Prepare to lose

Crossed: N/A

Name: Jeremy Nickname(s): N/A

age: 10

Relatives: Steven and a Dad and Mom

Town lives in: Twinleaf town

Badges: 0

current pokemon:

Turtwig-Crusher- male

Poochena-Striker-male

theme song:???

pendant: Joy ( Emerald)

Crush: N/A

Background information:

He's very silly and acts very annoying and knows exactly what to do to get on peoples nerves he hates get beat up by keanu and Steven . He wants to be recognized and doesn't feel he's appreciated as much as his brother. Jeremy tends to point out the obvious and tries to lighten up a dark mood.

Catchphrase: How did I get my self into this?

Crossed: N/A

Name: Dawn Nickname(s): Hikari ( put in chapter 8 Dawn's contest debut as her contest name)

age: 10

Relatives: a old contest champ mother and a professor dad in the region Fiore.

Town lives in: sandgem Town

Ribbons: 0

current pokemon:

Piplup- Naiomi-female

Buneary- Serenity - female

theme song:

pendant: Love ( pink Sapphire)

Crush: N/A

Background information:

Dawn is a young girl who is friends with keanu, Steven, and Jeremy she wants to be a coordinator like her mom but she wants to be even better so she trains with her piplup to become the best coordinator. Dawn has an unsteady attitude with emotional swings and doesn't understand the boys sometimes and sometimes wish there was another girl on the team.

Catchphrase: No Worries

Crossed: N/A

Name: N/A Nickname(s):Wolf

age: 15

Relatives: N/A

Town lives in: N/A

Badges: N/A

current pokemon ( known):

1. Infernape-Inferno-Male

2.Empolean-Aqua- Female

3.Dragonite -Drago- Male

theme song: Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy

pendant: Compassion (Topaz)

Crush: N/A

Background information:

Wolf is an unknown trainer that theirs almost no info on besides that he's ben hurt emotionally in his past he has had a horrible past but no one knows what it is as of yet.

Catchphrase: N/A

Crossed: N/A

Name: Melody Nickname(s): N/A

age: 14

Relatives:???

Town lives in:,by sandgem town

Badges: N/A

current pokemon (known):

1. Bayleef- bayleef-Female

theme song:???

pendant: Gratitude (Bright yellow crystal)

Crush: N/A

Background information:

Nothing really on her except that she uses her ocarina to battle and usually plays for the forest but she does not live in the forest where she lives is unknown. She's also pretty calm and likes to laugh.

Catchphrase: Persistence is a key to battling

Crossed???

Name: Bobby Nickname(s):Bobo

age: 14

relatives: N/A

town lives in: Pressumely Jubilife city

Badges:N/A

Current pokemon (known)

1.Mr.mime-mr.mime-male

Theme song: N/A

Pendant: Gesture (Onyx crystal)

Crush: N/A

Background information:

a clown that knows much about what he does and temporarily is working at a circus with his partner Mr. Mime .

Catchphrase: N/A

Cross: with mr.mime Mr.mime turn into the color of his clown hat.

Authors note: well these are the profiles see were it says N/A that means not known obviously but anyway these are the profiles ill update it every now in then and thats it R&R


	5. Special chapter: 5 , 6 , 7

Chapter 5: hopping buneary arriving in jubilife

Author's note: well you all know that my computer crashed leaving with me with my story incomplete but this time this is going to be a special chapter that has. Well you'll find out please R&R guys. And thanks to my CoAuthor for reading my story and spell checking since my computer absolutly sucks at that akicks computer ok well time for the show!

Keanu and Steven walked back to the campsite and told Jeremy and Dawn about the girl the pendants and Wolf.

Cross? Asked Dawn . Thats what she said replied Keanu . It sounds farfetch said Jeremy as a farfetch somewhere sneezed. Yea I don't know but he was a strong pokemon trainer she beat both og us at the same time. Explained Steven as he was giving Piplup some food . Steven your lucky started Dawn. You already have you're second pokemon finished dawn as she pouted . Keanu got up mew got up with him and they started to leave. Where are you going asked Steven . Well that fight with melody made me think I have me and mew have to train harder as keanu and mew went into the forest.

In Forest

Right when Keanu got into the forest he started telling mew to do a new move called confusion as mew used a minor psychic attack on the tree the tree then had a small dent in it keanu was glad that the attack worked. Awesome said keanu jumping up. Mr. Mime psychic said an weird voice . Keanu walked to where the man was it was... a clown. Ok mr.mime safe guard t he pokemon then made a miming gesture in front of it. What's that asked Keanu as he took the pokedex out. Mr. Mime it started It is pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures the pokedex finished. So it can make walls said keanu as he read the dex again. Then he looked again and it was definitely a clown but around it's neck held a pendant. Keanu walked in to the clearing the clown saw him immediately and one snap of his fingers Mr. Mime automatically used safe guard at an extreme speed and trapped Keanu& mew in a small barrier. Friend or Foe said the clown simply his grin gone . Friend said keanu quickly while mew was using thunder shock on the barrier . The clown noticed Keanu's pendant . Pendant of faith aye said the clown my pendant is the pendant of Gesture said the clown. Gesture? Asked keanu yes gesture I the way people move or act onyx not a bad color huh said the clown by the way the name is BoBo. Bobo asked keanu confused. My real name is Bobby though oh ok said keanu still not fully understanding but decided not push on. You're a pendant holder so how about a battle asked Bobby . Sure said keanu eagerly as he told mew to go on out. Ok Keanu well kick their started mew. Bad mew! Yelled keanu as he slapped him. Mew in furiated and slapped keanu into the ground don't mess with a pokemon when he's taunting. Lesson learned said keanu cursing at the author . Keanu got up and just said go to mew simply. Mew got to the battle field with mr.mime already there with Bobby laughing his ass off . While keanu was already mad as is threw a rock at bobby which hit bobby on the head ow you he started as keanu hit him with another rock that stopped him from saying wht he was meaning to say and he just said fudger instead. Bobby got up rubbing his head and told mr.mime to get ready. Mr.mime eyes glowed a little and he got straight ready for a fight. Mew was just staring at mr.mime with a death glare that said that you're going down. Bobo sat down and his pendant glowed right when it did mr.mime teleported and Mega Punched mew into the ground to have mew's tail drag the poor clown into the ground. Mew floated up for a little bit . Keanu yelled for mew to bubble beam the hole that mr.mime was in ,mr.mime teleported just in time to form a wall and slammed the wall and hit mew with the wall. Mew was soaring into a tree. Keanu's pendant now sparked and mew got up immediately . Then keanu said thunder shock mew focused lighting in to his hand and shot it at mr.mime to have it come back due to the invisible wall and mew didnt need keanu's approvel to jump out of the way. Keanu then got an idea mew do another thunder shock but mew did so and shot it at mr. Mime but right before it hit keanu told him to use confusion . Mew eyes went blank as his mind focused and cracked the invisible wall where the thunder shock now hit shattering the wall surprising both Bobby and his mr.mime . Mr.mime then teleported again and appeared right in front of mew aiming to punch but he fell short as mew ducked now with his feet on the ground his tail wrapping around mr.mime . While keanu told him to use thunder shock. Mew looked at him questionably then got what the plan was and thunder shocked himself causing mr.mime to get shocked rather badly . Bobby pendant was now shining more faster now . Mr.mime was able to grab mews tail and slam him into the ground. Causing mew to let out of a cry in pain . Keanu's pendant started lighting up faster and mew was ableto grab mr. Mimes hand and thunder shock him up in the air. mr.mime landed on his feet slightly injured mew got up surprised to his now gone pain . He then started punching the air making sure he was ok . Mr.mime got up a little surprised by it then he charged at mew right when he awas a bout to punch but disappeared behind mew and punched mew into a nearby tree . Back hitter was heard from the debris of the trees. Mew got up and charged st mr.mime tail ready as he slipped under the gap between Mr.Mime's legs and tieyng his to gether with his tail and flying up in to the air afteraout 20 feet he dropped mr.mime mr.mime landed in tact and on his legs but a little off balanced. Keanu took this chance and yelled ember. Mew powereed up fire in his mouth and shot out small fire balls. Which hit the target dead on the dot sending mr. Mime into a nearby tree. Bobby's pendant was now fully growing and he grinned your strong for some one who can't use the pendant. Bobby then made a blinding light and all there was left was his mr. Mime but now the mime was in the color of the clown' clothes were. Mr .mime grinned and charged full blast at mew. Mew managed to barely dodge it . Mr.mime then put his hand into a prayer like form and yelled Psybeam as a beam of rainbowish color was flying at mew who got hit and sent into a tree . Mew now in the ground got up but was hit by another Psybeam keanu somehow felt mew's pain and then shouted confusion mew used confusion hitting mr.mime sending him backeards into the ground . Mew yelled keanu time for our secret technique yelled keanu and mew knew what he meant. Mew instantly grabbed his tail . Iron tail! Yelled keanu. Mew's tail flared up in light at once and he held like a sword to make it look devastating. Mr.Mime didn't change expressions but seemed a little more cautious as he used another Psybeam. With mew's iron tail he was able to deflect it . Mr.mime then ran at mem fist raised and then reappeared behind mew, mew was ready as he sung his tail at mr.mime to find that he teleported to the side and hit him to the ground making t hard for mew fight anymore. Keanu ran o now. Ok you win said keanu disappointed that mew was beat. There was another light and Bobby appeared what you saw was a crossing appearing when a pokemon and trainer unite as one. Pendant also have certain powers like mine can allow any pokemon I have to be ... he started well ? Asked keanu. Sorry it's just I can't tell anyone no offence it's not that I don't trust you it's just their might be a time were we fight for more then fun and I don't want it raveled because of that . Here as he threw keanu a super potion. Put that on mew and he'll be fine he said as him and his mr. mime left with ought a trace. Besides the multiple holes and the occasional invisible wall. Keanu put the super potion on mew and left for te camp site.

Camp site

when keanu got back he was greeted by his friends who he told everything from the training to bobo leaving . They were surprised that there were so many people with pendants and they haven't noticed. Well anyway lets start walking said Steven as they packed up tent 's and were walking on the trail. After about an hour later they heard a rustling in the bushes as they all got out their pokemon what came out was none other then buneary . Buneary asked keanu as he got dex out o see what it said about it Buneary it began. It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain. Is also the pre-evolution of the pokemon Lopunny. It's so pretty said dawn as she ran over and hugged it but like the dex said buneary hit dawn either one of her ears making dawn yelp in pain. Fine you want to play like that said dawn as her and piplup were ready to get the buneary. Keanu Mew Steven and Jeremy had sat down and were eating popcorn. Dawn's piplup was staring at the buneary while the buneary walked up and slapped the buneary into the ground. Dawn who just understood what happened did one of her famous screams (in the beginning ep in he anime). Ok buneary said dawn piplup bubble beam butt was cut short when buneary used ice beam to freeze them all. Keanu and the others were now watching with intent eating their popcorn. Dawn looked at them I hope you're having fun said dawn to the boys. Don't worry we are said the obvious Jeremy. Dawn was about to beat the crap out of jeremy but she told buneary to peck at buneary buneary was dodging but got hit by a good hit sending her back. Piplup hurry bubble beam piplup nodded and let out a bubble beam which hit buneary with great force . Ok go pokeball said dawn as she threw a pokeball at buneary. Dum dum it started dum dum it did again everyone was sweating and not breathing. Dum dum it said again. Everyone wasn't moving at all event he forest pokemon were quiet. SHING! Yelled the pokeball indicating dawn had caught her first pokemon. Dawn ran up and jumped with joy and laughed in the face of Jeremy and a little of keanu. I've decided to name my pokemon said dawn happily I already decided that piplup is going to be naiomi and that my buneary is going to be serenity. That 's a good idea said everyone as they all took out their pokemon Jeremy had decided to name his turtwig crusher since well he could'nt think of anything better. Steven named his starly Soar and his piplup Hydro. Keanu didn't name mew due to the fact mew liked mew and wanted to stay mew keanu complied and said nicknames werent all that . But in his mind he was thinking the opposite. Bt he shrugged it off knowing that if mew didnt want one he wouldn't get one after about a half hour of talking they reached jubilife and all it's beauty when they got their it was about 9:00 and dawn's contest started I about 4 days (they left before dawn did in the anime). So they got a room in the pokemon center all the pokemon slept close to their masters on the beds thanking god that they were in a room and prolly be able to stay there for about another week.

Authors note ok so how do you guys like you think its over so you well you're wrong introducing chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Pokemon can talk?! Lounging around town.

When they woke the next day dawn left and there was a note on the bed saying she was training for the contests. Keanu seeing everyone else asleep brought out his i-pod and started listening to one of his favorite songs heroes come back. He bought it with all the things he done around twinleaf and some like missions to go to other places mostly just sandgem and lake verity but anyway he had a lot of money and he even had inheritance which was a lot he didn't even know his parents but they left him a lot of money. So he decided he was going to get a laptop with internet anywhere (never knew when handy) which had a DVD player in it a pokemon charger which was owered by an electric pokemon move. He also thought he should get manga and movies and stuff for their ad venture so sat back just thinking about what to do . He was surprised at twinleaf now-a-days twin leaf used to be a poor city but now it was rich since people heard of it's resources and vegetation thats how a lot of people got their money as he look at Jeremy and Steven. Others got it for winning it and just having the brains for it he looked at dawn's bed (he's thinking about their parents). He just sighed and continued listening to he's i-pod .

After about a half hour Jeremy and Steven had woke to find them rushed out by Keanu saying they had to go shopping. I would expect a girl to say that. Man guys can like shopping were not going for clothes or stuff like that there's a couple of things we had to get anyway such as poketches our clocks are going to be stupid in a while, while pokethches can last a long while. Ok they understood. They went into the shop ands came out with a dark blue poketches wile Jeremy had orange Steven had light blue and they got dawn a pinkish one. Then they went to the computer store and bought the best laptop with a pokemon charger they could it was a nice laptop .then they went to the book store and both manga and they bought anime episodes on dvd. Steven found one of the best things in that town it was a ranger capture system app so it was in his pokethch . As they continued down the line of stores. Mew came upon a store that had nice notebooks and good writing crap he went in and it looked he was stealing but keanu hit him on the head and pulled him out. Keanu it's a free country. That's America dummy. Were are we said mew. We're in Japan. Stupid American people them lucky son of a keanu slapped him before he could say anything. What do you want that notebook anyway asked keanu well said mew I've been wanting to make a fanfic bout us all. About us all asked keanu yeah about the Pok emon were the pokemon get trapped in a house with each other for a month with no trainers . ( possible fic)oh said keanu fine here is some money you can se as keanu gave him about 20 $ in American money awesome yelled mew as he ran in and got a good conditioned notebook with a nice pen . Ok you ready to go said keanu ready to go until he heard a voice he turned around and their was hydro talking wait you can talk asked the confused keanu the piplup nodded then said only people with pendants can hear me though. I see but that dosnt explain why you didnt talk earlier . Nothing to talk about lied hydro . Good point saying that keanu had bought it anyway what's up and were's Steven and Jeremy asked keanu. Park said hydro calmly. They ad to send me her to get you over there so come on said the piplup. As they got to the park ad eneded up in a retierment home. Keanu and hydro walked to see and hear them protesting they were throwing pudding at the manager while screaming

We're not going to take it!

Were not going to take it!

Were not going to take it anymore!

Keanu simply sweat dropped and grabbed hydro who was eating popcorn and they took off out of there.

They were on the streets of jubilife again . hydro was digging inside a book bag to be more precise Keanu book bag. What are you doing screamd Keanu at the top of his lungs at hydro. Looking replied hydro simply hey did you know you have 2 issues of shojo( girl manga no offence runs) in here ? im holding them for someone as he took the bag and looked inside it hey weres my clothes ? clothes? Asked the piplup named hydro . yes were are my clothes you idiotic blue penguin . I didn't se clothes but I saw clothes in here and used em for a good purpose. And what was that asked Keanu ready to strangle him. To clean up my pee said the piplup proudly. Keanu was gritting his teeth he then got up (he was sitting to talk to hydro) and pushed buttons on his poketch . hydro sighed I though you were mad at me said hydro. Hey is this the piplup-be gone exterminator said Keanu. Piplup's eyes widened he's just joking though hydro. Oh there isn't such a thing said Keanu . he hung up and then looked at hydro youre lucky this time you little a rock then fell on his head bird finished Keanu even though we can guess what he was really going to say. Hydro laughed at Keanu. You think that's funny huh come on he dragged hydro to a 2-year old daycare for kids he then go a chair and strapped in so he couldin't move

He then turned on t.v. ooh what are we watching asked hydro. Well youre watching a show with a purple dinausaur replied Keanu. Does he destroy asked piplup who had always been fond of dinausars . not really said keanu as he put it on a channel and left . when he left he heard an I love you you love me then he heard a scream of espair from were he had left hydro. Keanu walked through the streets he sighed. I guess I ned some more clothes said Keanu as he went into a clothes store. (btw keanu's old clothes was just a red t-shirt with blue shorts. ) when he wet inside a lot of people were looking at him . then one came up and said you sure you're in the right place kid. Keanu was pissed by the looks and took It out on him you could tell since he punched the dude into the wall then he just went into the back in look for cloths. The others stared at Keanu then looked at the dude the shruggd it off not even lifting a finger to help the now unconcius and bloody nosed person. Keanu was lookin through clothes for about 10 minuts and 2 other people in the sore were knocked out and had bloody noses due to making fun of Keanu. The clerk got mad and said I Keanu did it again he was out so Keanu tried not to hit anybody. Keanu finally found some good clothes it represented a lot of pokemon types ( fire water etc) there was a lightning on one shoulder and ice on his other fire on his rib poison gas on his arm some phichic rings on his other arm on his waist were waves from waer on his pants it showed bits of rock then it showed a tornado on one of his legs and leafs were his shoes were. Ok here I want 7 pairs of these Keanu said t the clerk who just complied and gave it to him he tok him and was a bout to go when he heard another remark he punched the dude into the wall and ran for his life depnded on it since the guy he punched had 2 mightyena which were now chasing sfter him . But Keanu was smart kinda and he ran into the daycare and went into hdro's room to see hydro eyes bleeding along with his ears but right when Keanu turned off the t.v hydro was healed . thank thank you hydro said Keanu untied him and right then the mightyena came in . look wolfies talking to the mightyena he grabbed hydro and said look at the tasty penguin the mightyena were now looking at hydro and licking their mouth . hydro catching on looked at Keanu. No but he's bigger I bet he would have more meat said hydro looking at Keanu . a-hole said keanu as he threw hydro at the mightyena on the head. He hit you said Keanu pointing at hydro as he took off. Hey how yu guys doing said hydro talking to the hungry faces of mightyena. Im dead art I said hydro looking at the sky or roof. I didn't mean to pee how am I suppose to help it mumbled hydro to himself. Keanu let hydro in with the mightyena as he ran to the park. There he saw Jeremy and Steven and mew there. Were have you been asked steven and whatss with the new clothes asked Jeremy. You should ask you're dead piplup said looking at steven . that's not funny said steven as he inlarged a pokeball and shot out hydro . what I saw huh but wait said Keanu there were actually pretty nice mightyena they gave me some tea said hydro smiling . Keanu then grabbed hydro and shook him back and forth. What ever said mew not completely understanding what happened. After explaining to them what happened and almost punching hydro a couple times they now understood . hey at of curiosity started Keanu yea asked Steven. Do feel were being controlled like we have no free will or something along the lines. Yea said mew its called the government . you're prolly right but I mean do you think there's someone in an alternate universe or something that controls us said Keanu. They all loked at him hen all said at once nah! And they jus sat down again. So much for making thembelieve in the author huh though Keanu to himself oh well I still hate the author and one day I will find and kill you though Keanu . about a minute later a note fell on keanu's lap he opened it to find a note.

Dear Keanu:

No you will not kill me due to the fact that I control you're ever movement muahahahahaha and the next thing you say is going to be is huh? Oh and did i say I own you fool!!! And I own your personality your frieds personalities and their pendants and powers muahahahahahaha. Oh and ill send you a note every now and then bye crap-hole (don't ask)

Sighned ray10444

Huh?, I hate you said Keanu to himself. Who was the letter from said mew Keanu handed mew the note mew read it and said there is an author then they showed the note to steven what all I se is a blank paper he showed Keanu and mew and they had an anime fall . so what to do now said keeanu as he was laying on the grass how about thought Jeremy for a second youtube hwe said . that's a good idea Keanu brough out his laptop to find that it had no energy I it he told mew to tthundershock mew shocked the charger giving the laptop power but not enough due to the fact it needed about an hour after getting jumpstarted like that . so they just sat for a while before getting hungry and tired then they went to the pokemon center to to get ready for bed due to the fact that it was about 9:00 when they got there. Whan they got into their room they saw that dawn was in her bed already so they just got ready for bed and fell asleep while the pokemon talked. Ok you guys up said mew talking to soar naiomi hydro serenity and crusher. Yeah were up what of it said crusher . well I've had a bad feeling since we stepped in jubilife how about you guys. They all nodded . oh well we can't do anything sai crusher again. Yet you're wrong said mew were going to be go'esinto keanu's backpack and pulls out detective hat detectives. They all cheered just low enough not to wake up their trainers. Ok soar youre going to be in the air looking said mew ok said soar simple. Naiomi you and hydro are going to therivers around town and ponds. crusher you hit the park . and me and serenity wwll hi the streets any ?'s or objections asked mew. They all shook their heads they all left after about an hour no one had found out anything so they though it was just a feeling and went to sleep mew couldin't help but worry though so he didn't go to sleep until about 2 hous after everyone else.

Authors note : yep that's right another chapter only for you guys

Chapter 7: the tail wars!

the next day dawn had went to train again steven went somewere while Jeremy was well Jeremy. Keanu sighed and went out of the pokemon center to the park who knew maybe hell find a pokemon well I knew after about 10 minutes in the park with mew he was already at the brink of conciusness due to mew tail and thundershock. Keanu was ready to leave before he was shocked again he was about to yell at mew but he looked to yell to see a pikachu with a glint in hi eyes saying he'd been through a lot to have a decent life. For some reason Keanu enjoyed this glint it made him more fond of theis mouse pokemon he could tell this pikachu was strong though maybe by how he stood his eyes or the scar on his face youre mine said Keanu as him and mew got ready. You can't beat me said the mouse pokemon. This flared mew you want to say to my face mouse. Yea he grabbed him and said youcan't beat me again to mes face and before mew could do anything he threw him away if mew wasn't mad before he was now ok you ready mew said Keanu I was born ready as mew got into a fighting stace obviously mew wasn't joking because he was already in sword format (holding tail while tail in iron tail form ) ok mew clobber him mew dashed trying to hit pikachu pikachu laughed and flippd side ways but not mefore using a mega punch sending mew to the ground. Mew got p and shook it off come on mew we can get him said Keanu. Mew nodded ok mew vine whip behind mew small portals behind mew appeared ad vine whips came out of them encasing piachu in a cacoon . pikachu powered electricity in its cheeks and busted out and jumped torward mew. Mew grab him with you're tail. Mew's tail curled and grabbed pikachu's foot just barely and managed to throw him into a tree. Pikachu just jumped again this time his tail ready to fight he hit mew hard with an iron tail then doing front flips and landing while mew wasn't that lucky having to get up from the remains of a tree . mew now pissed focused electricity in his hands and shot it at pikachu pikachu cheeks turned blue and instead of the electricity hurt him he absorbeb it . I never seen that before said a shocked Keanu. Mew was now going to put his all into it. Ok mew iron spin . mews tail turn a shiny color again and went straight mew began spinning sending small shockwaves ikachu kept using thunder shock but the iron spin deflected everyone. You' re stronger then you look said the pikachu as he ran and jumped through trees and appeared behing mew (after spin) ready to shock him but mew's tail had other plans as it grabbed pikachu around the waist and threw him to the ground before mega punching him into stomach . pikachu shocked mew off of him using thunder bolt sending him into a tree pikachu then got up. I still wont lose not here not ever as he ran at full speed at mew . mew ! hurry gust! Mew complied by sending a huge wind toward pikachu pikachu laughed and jolted his body and he moved faster. Keanu couldin't believe how fast this pokemon coud move he jumped at mew ready to strike. Mew! Confusion. Mew eyes went blank then phycic waves came out and shot pikachu away from mew and into a tree. Pikachu got up with average damage about the same for mew. How bout we settle this into a tail fight said pikachu . mew smiled and grabbed his tail wth iron tail infused in it . pikachu did the same just because his tail was smaller didn't mean it was a bit less powerful. Looks like I can't tell mew what to do here Keanu grinned and got popcorn and sat down. Mew and pikachu were charging mew swung his tail at pikachu to have it blocked by pikachu's tail and swung mew away while pikachu jumped in the air neither were talkng for they could lose focus for a saecond.mew charged again tail ready as ew swung multiple blows at pikachu to have ir barely blocked as mew tried hitting mews head while mews tail warpped around pikachu's tail and then slammed pikachu to the ground. Pikachu got up and jumped high inthe air and started geting into a ball the pikachu now looked like a yellow ball with the out line of his iron tail he the fll aiming to hit mew mew managed to jump away right before the im pact and hit pikachu' in the ground. Pikachu immediatly got up and jolted his body to make him move at an un belieaveble speed aa he ran leaving shades of him behind he ran so fast mew didnt have a tim to dodge in result mew got hit with a balled up iron tail ( when pikachu turns into a ball) mew could hardly see now as mew was charging from speed all over getting mew very dizzy he then charged at mew aiming a final strike but mew dissapeared and reappeared on the ground. Teleport realized keanu as he looked amazed . Mew never knew that before. Realized keanu. Heheehe said mew that speed wont help all that much now he said as he teleported infront of pikachu and swung his tail at pikachu pikachu managed to block it just in time as mew teleported and reapeared behind pikachu as he swung his tail pikachu's speed still over powered teleport as pikachu dashed out of the wasy and rammed mew int a tree. Mew teleported from the dbriz and reappeared behind mew and hit him with the tail and the teleported and right before pikachu hit the ground mew hit him up wards and then mew teleported again ready to do the final blow but pikachu caught mew's tail and thunder bolted mew whele pikachu then threw him into the ground if mew wasnt in pain before he was when he got hit by an iron tail.sending him deeper to were pikachu couldin't see him . Mew appeared behind pikachu and hit him into the hole how do you like that said mew down in the hole. Suddenly a light appeared as a thunder bolt appeared out of the hole inches away from mew's face. Pikachu then ran up in the hole then jumped out and tackeled mew thunder shocking him in the process to the ground . Mew wrpped his tail around pikachu which shocked mew but mew managed to throw pikachu off and into the ground . Mew then got infront of pikachu and hit him in the stomach pikachu wasnt iving up though . Mew! Yelled keanu im taking control again k. mew said kean. Mew nodded and got up. Ok mew confusion mew eyes became white and blank and it threw pikachu backwards until it was off balance . mew vine whip it trapped . Mew send out green whips which incased pikachu in them this keanu then threw a pokeball at pikachu. Dum dum, dum dum, dum dum, puosh it said releasing pikachu from . The ball wait it didnt work said keanu surprised. Pikachu broke out of the vine whipps and iron tailed mew into a tree . Mew got up ready to fight but was too slow and got hit with a thunder shock. Into another tree . Pikachu then ran at full speed aiming to hit mew but mew teleported right when he was about to hit em then reappeared at the same spot and hit pikachu with iron tail. Sending pikachu into the middle of a tree. Pikachu's cheeks now went bright red as he got on his feet he yelled discharge. Multiple shoks of electricity came from im hitting every tree and hit mew onto the ground . Mew got up and started hitting the discharges with iron tail blocking it and deflcting it. Pikachu smirked as he joleed his body again and moved at super sonic speed to obe infron of mew swinging his tail for a final blow. Mew block with iron tail the wrap you're tail around it. Mew nodded and blocked it and his tail began coiling around pikachu until it covered his whole tail . Now slam him. Mew nodded again and swung pikachu again and again (think BamBam ). Pikachu shocked mew finally with thunder shock with enough power to make mew yelp in pain and let go of pikachu. Mew! Now iron ball mew coiled up into a ball with the thin outline of an iron tail and carged at pikachu who put his iron tail in the way causing mew to slow down and eventually get shocked. Ok mew time for confusion. Mew eyes went blank and he looked at pikachu sending him flying through a couple of trees. Pikachu ran at his speed again and head butted mew in the stomach the iron tailed his had to o the ground and as mew got up he powered up skullbash and let it go as mew stood in shock keanu yelled teleport. Mew regained sense and managed a short teleport but still got hit in the leg. Mew fell to the ground with pain clearly written . Keanu coouldint take it he was about to give victory to pikachu before he noticed the mew was gone and just slammed pikachu into the ground. That's for hittting my leg you keanu threw a rock at him before he finished . Will you let me finish for once yelled mew to keanu. Pikachu got up and was hardly able to move like mew. Thunder shock mew mew powered up electricity in hiss hand pikachu didnt have enough eergy in his cheeks to absorbed it sso he fired his own with rest of his energy into a thunder shock the thunder shocks colided sending a shockwave through both pokemon sending them both back into trees. Mew! Yelled keanu as he went to see if mew was ok luck would have it that mew's shock wave only hit him in the arm while the shockwave hit pikachu right in the stomach which knocked him out cold. Ok you ready mew for our first capture keanu asked mew mew nodded . Ok here goes yelled keanu as he threw a pokeball which made contact with pikachu . Dum dum, dum dum, dum dum , Shing! Alright m and mew caught a pikachu . Keanu the opened the pokebal l to see a pikachu breathing heavily he took out 2 super potions and healed both of his pokemon. Ok pikachu you gonna stop acting like a little mew hit keanu on the head with iron tail before he could finish fudger. Pikachu who understood what he meant chuckled a bit and nodded I havnt been caughht for the month I've been born but ill be nicer . Ok pikachu I need to name you he pondered for a second how about jolt? Asked keanu. Pikachu pondered for a moment and liked the name . Ok jolt how did you do that thing were you went real fast and mew when did you learn teleport? Well I powere electricity through out my body kinda like a jumpstart. Said jolt with a smile on his face. Well I was watching mr. Mime using teleport and I wanted to learn it so last night I was trying it out and everything (remember the 2 hours) I wanted to use when I needed it and fighting jolt I nede it he laughed well I guess lets go bac to our room maybe everyone's there.

Back at the room

keanu got their to see dawn , steven and jeremy looking at apparently at a poochena . Hey is that your asked keanu as he walked in with mew and jolt behind him ytep I caught him right after a while I decided to name him striker. Cool I just caught a pokemon too said keanu appily they all now stared at him even striker looked at him quizzically but just because he hadnt seen him before . And there was jolt coming from behind keanu . Wow cool pikachu said steven as walked to it , it looks strond were did you find it? I found it in a deep part of the froest . Cool said jeremy . I want an electric type said dawn pouting . Well I have to go train said dawn as she got up my contest is just the day after tomorrow I have to be ready as she left. Well im going to train soar and hydro see ya. Me too im going to train crusher and striker said Jeremy as he left . Oh well said keanu come on guys mine as well join lets go train and I want to train you gutys because we have a gym battle in oreburgh town which were porbolly get ther in about 4 daysso lets go train said keanu putting his fist on is chest. Mew and jolt looked at each other for a second but tere only reply was putting their fist ontheir chest too as they left to train.

Author's note: ok here's chapter's 5 , 6 , & 7 I hoped you enjoy sorry it took me foreever I hope this makes up for it a little please R&R which means read and review I need to update my profile chapters too so see you guys later . O h and I almost forgot im going to have another co-author welcoming all the way from the sinnoh region presenting mew!

Mew- what 's up people

ray10444- you have anything to say mew ?

Mew- I like pie and jolt likes cookies what do you think is better

ray10444- personally I like cookies no offence .

Mew - what shocked how dare you like cookies more you you cookie hugger.

Ray10444- im not a cookie hugger

mew - yes you are you're one of them ,they already took jolt sobs

ray10444- you just met jolt dangit

mew- mumbles about killing the author

ray10444- what did you say to me !

Mew- I will destroy all cookie huggers

ray10444- throws cookies att mew die pie hugger

mew - NEVER! throws pie

ray10444- well it looks like I have a fight on my hands thanks for reading and what do you think is better pie or cookies just asking and thats it oh and write if you want another co-author from the story anyways LaTer PeOples .


	6. Dawn's contest debut egg!

1Chapter 8: Dawn's contest Debut! What's with the egg?

Ray10444: hello finally Dawn gets her spot in the light ad egg what could that be well I know but you don't so read . And sorry I didn't update earlier its just because I got a project and had to do it so yea here it is: oh I don't own pokemon here we go!

Mew: Yadda yadda yadda

ray10444- go jump off a clift mew

mew- but I would float

ray10444- then go away pie hugger

mew- slaps author I know you just didn't cookie hugger

ray10444- did you just slap me ok you're going down gets notepad writes mew is a dog

mew(dog)- ruff, ruff!

ray10444- Here we go!

Pokemon(in case you got confused about the nick names)

Keanu's pokemon

1.Mew - Mew

2.Pikachu-Jolt

Steven's pokemon

3. piplup- Hydro

4.Starly- Soar

Jeremy's pokemon

5. turtwig-crusher

6. Poochena- Striker

Dawn's pokemon

7. piplup - Naiomi

8. beneary - Serenity

thats it more to come latero on

after training for a few hours keanu and jolt and mew became closer friends and finally thank the lord keanu had a training partner. ... ok mew iron tail jolt shock( jolt shocks body and moves faster) . Mew iron tailed the tree making a dent into while jolt was moving at an inpikachu speed. Ok good you 2 said keanu . Yep I know were awesome you didn't have to tell us said mew. Jolt smiled yea you didn't have to tell us said jolt happily. Keanu chuckled come on you 2 said keanu leaving . Wait for us cried mew and jolt as they sped off after there master.

Keanu and his 2 pokemon got to their temporary home to find dawn jeremy steven had already fell asleep. Keanu couldin't belive it was dawn's first contest tomorrow he was going to be stuck watchiing a contest battle all day. Keanu groaned at the thought. Hey but it's for Dawn we've all been friends foreever mine as well keanu sighed. Mew was having opposite feelings he wanted to see contest battle same for jolt . Why don't you like contest? Asked mew . Well because I like regular battle not crap that are all about showing off . Youre juat in denial said jolt shaking his head from left to right . Am not said the keanu above a whisper. Yes you are said a new voice who happened to be hydro with soar , serenity, Naiomi, Crusher , & Striker. What do you guys want said keanu talking to the pokemon infront of them . Why don't you check out a contest battle have you even seen one asked Naiomi. Yes I have said keanu trying to hide the fact he only heard about them. You sure asked Serenity squinting at keanu. Yes said keanu getting nervous that all the pokemon were on the contest side. Jolt had an idea at that moment he grabbed keanu shirt and shocked a little bit only to give keanu a small jolt . What was that for yelled keanu. Well I wont shock yo uto death if you tell the truth. Their was aflaw in this plan of course was that if keanu was telling the truth or said it again jolt wouldint know what to do but if he was lying before and was scarred of jolt then this should work...and of course it did

ok I've never seen an actual contest battle so what sew me said keanu as somewere he heard lawyers getting ready to sew I was jokin yelled keanu . Jolt let go of keanu now having the truth. Suddenly a enveloped started floating down from nowere o crap keanu thoug another one from him he thought in disgust.

Dear Keanu:

stop thinking of me in disgust you a ... ray10444 couldint finished and was hit by an uknown force. Damn! I need to turn that off. Anyway I told you I would send you a new letter every once and while so HI! and um ill prolly have you jump off a cliff in a while so watch out for that and watch out for pokepoo.

Signed ray10444

pokepoo said keanu not understanding but understood as a wingull flew in and pooped on his head and leafed out the window. Who writes this crap a 3 year old! Yelled keanu . Suddenly a frying pan comes out of no were and beats the crap out of keanu. Oh well said the pokemon as they went to sleep.

Next Day(dawn's day)

steven wanted to train extra hard because his piplup hydro had learned aqua jet and he wanted totrained so he left the temporary home and went into the forest to find the pendant holder melody there. Melody? Asked steven as he stepped closer. Melody looked preety beat up to say the least what's wrong asked steven not knowing. Melody instanly looked at steven here as she pushed the egg into his hands the egg was a green color with weird strips on it that were hard to explain. Melody whats this? Asked steven curius. Melody sighed team galactic had this egg its suposed to contain great power they have 2 more eggs I tried to get them all but only got this one so I neeed you to take care of it im still week from the fighting and so is Bayleef so im gonna heal up at jubilife for a while for atleast a week she laughed a little bit and got a serius expression back on I neeed you to guard that egg with youre life don't let the team galactic or anyone because I've been hearing rumors... about aa new team I've heard there called the Tsugaku finished Melody. Tsugaku? Asked Steven. Yes beware I don't know if its true but I need you to guard this egg and be care ful said melody as she walked torward jubilife. Steven looked at the egg. Tsugaku ... huh lets see them try anything as he smirked and ran torwasrd the pokemon center to show the rest of the people the egg.

Keanu, Dawn , Jeremy went to the stadium to join up for the contest she had already decided that her contest name was going to be Hikari .while they were walking tey saw steven coming out of the pokemon center with a look that said were are they. STEVEN! Yelled dawn as she ran up and punched him this is my contest day you were gonna miss it . Yelled dawn again as she started beating the crap at of Steven. Im glad I didn't bail though keanu . Wait dawn started Steven I got this egg from the forest and I wanted to show you guys. Dawn threw one more punch before catching the egg that fell out of Steven's arms . Wow said dawn obviously liking the egg. Where'd you get the egg asked keanu . I told you I got it in the forest.said Steven. What ever said dawn s she hugged the egg and gave it back to Steven and they ran toward the arena. Dawn walked up tp the counter ... um I want to sign up for contests . Oh ok I just need yur pokedex said the clerk. Dawn complied and gave the clerk her dex. Ok this will only take a second as the dex was done in only a couple seconds. And here's your ribbon case too as she gave Dawn the things and the id for contest. Thank you said daw oh I almost forgot what your contest name ? Asked the clerk . Dawn hikari said dawn proudly as they all walked on to the contest hall,

3 contestants had already went and the person know as Hikari most commonly know as dawn was at the plate ready to show her moves. Ok ready serenity? You bet said serenity jumping up to the middle. Serenity spin Serenity started spinning only looking like a small brown tornado without the wind. Ok buneary lets try a swift said hikari (im calling her hikari in contests) Serenity began shooting stars the stars then span around with Serenity in synch ok Serenity ice beam! Yelled hikari. Serenity shot out an ice beam freezing all the stars in place making all sorts of frozen stars around the stage in a perfect circle. The crowd cheered at the sculptures . Ok started Hikari now time for our new attack gust ! Finished Hikari. Serenity jumped up and began flapping her ears fully extended blowing huge gust of winds piking up the frozen stars. Ok Serenity tornada gust (new move (yes it's supposed to be tornada) serenity started spinning and releasing more gust making a tornado taking the frozen stars spinning around the tornado making the tornado an icy blue. Then dispersing only leaving Hikari and Serenity in the middle of the past tornado. The crowed cheered again . What an amazing performance said one of the judges Remarkable said the other and the last one who was nurse joy simply said it was a very good performance for her first try. Hikari was overjoyed about and pumped her fist in the air and then picked up Serenity and brung her out of the stage so the other people could perform.

Hikari walked into the coordinator's room . Nice performance said a girl with what looked like a white tuxedo. Oh thanks said Hikari . What your name contest name I mean. Oh mine is Hikari said Hikari your's said Hikari trying to act professional . The girl laughed a little bit ok Hikari my name Nazomi said Nazomi. Hi Nazomi um.. What are you using said Hikari with interest I use a Glameon said Nazomi . Cool said hikari my mom uses a glameon when she was a coordinator. Cool said Nazomi . Nazomi! Please come to the stage said a voice that sounde dlike the spoke person Marian. See you around said Nazomi as she left for the entrance and went back to going into the room. When she walked in she saw a red haired woman with a strange hair style wearing nig green glasses and laughing . I he great Jessebela will win this contest and no one will beat me laughed Jessebela . Hikari just sweat dropped and shrugged it off. As she sat down to watch Nazomi's performance .

Nazomi already ad Glameow out ready to do it's thing Hikari watched closely . Glameow Blazing wind tackle. (Move I made up) Glameow started running around in circle with wind flowing around Glameow and the wind started increasing and then Glameow jumped in the air as it glowed brilliantly . Ok thunder shock up in the sir said nazomi while Glameow was heading to the ground. Glameow moved it head and shot electricity in the air into the clouds(open ceiling) the cloud got dark immediately and shot back down at Glameow. Ready Glameow started Nazomi Big Finish yelled Nazomi as the electricity began circling around glameow doing tricks and exploding leaving small fire works . Then the electricity shocked Glameow and made it a shiny Glameow with electricity at its foot. Hikari was surprised at this performance and flabbergasted there was a loud yell from Jessebela screaming about a seviper hikari looked back and tried to search seviper but the dex simply said error oh well as dawn looked back at the t.v to see that she missed the judges results but saw them telling who was going to make it to the actual matches. And the people who advance to the final rounds said Marian as people were put on the screen Nazomi was first which did'nt surprise Hikari but it did surprise hear that she was the second person with jessebela and a random guy.alright said a voice behind hikari raveling it to be Keanu Jeremy and Steven coming up. Nice job out there daw I mean hikari said Keanu. Good job hikari said Steven giving a thumbs up. Nice Said Jeremy with a childish grin thanks you guys said hikari ill try my best in the finals said hikari as she ran out to see who her match was with.

Hikari ran on to the stage with the other people there. Ok heres the matches said marian pointing to the screen the results being

Hikari Vs Jessebela

Nazomi vs Ozzy

winners of the matches face each other in the final round. Finished Marian

So I face Jessebela though Hikari with a smile ok time to get ready.

Ok first match Hikari! Vs Jessebela yelled Marian as the contestants came up to the plate.

You mine as well give up little girl said Jessebela with a smirk . You wish said hikari as she threw a pokeball in th e air serenity do your thing yelled hikari as the pokeball opened to reveal the buneary Serenity In the air then landing on its ears and spinning like a hitmontop. Then landing back on its feet . The crowd cheered. Alright serenity though Hikari mentally pumping her hand up. Jessebela looked away in disgust then looked back to the battle . Seviper show em what your made of yelled jessebela as she threw the pokeball in the air and it exploded with light revealing it to be the seviper jessebela talked about earlier. Sevi said jessebela lovingly to the seviper lets tear them up ok Sevi. Im not lesbians fool it said ut only the pendant holders could hear that. Hikari giggled to her self come on said Hikari with a serious expression now. Ok Serenity ice beam said Hikari as serenity jumper up and shot out a beam of ice at seviper. Seviper dodged and threw a bite at Serenity. Serenity dodge yelled Hikari . Serenity dodged the bite . Both of their points went down because they both dodged each others attack . Serenity dizzy punch seviper. Serenity nodded and ran at full speed at seviper. Seviper wrap! Seviper wrapped around Serenity squeezing her making Hikari lose points . No whispered Hikari under her breath Serenity ice beam the part around you are then use dizzy punch. First Serenity blew ice beam at jessebelas seviper freezing that part then used Dizzy punch on the spot making jessebela lose a lot of points and make seviper let go of Serenity. Ok serenity lets finish this said Hikari time to finish it agreed Serenity ok serenity ice beam full blast. Serenity powered up ice beam its mouth had a big ice ball thats she shot at seviper . Seviper dodge! Yelled Jessebela. Seviper tried to dodge but was too little too late and got hit by the ice beam full blast and was frozen in place making jessebela lose the rest of her points . No!!! screamed jessebela falling to the ground returning seviper to its pokeball. Ok... said Marian anyway Hikari is the winner ok Hikari please go to the coordinator room said Marian . Ok said Hikari happy that she would make it to the finals on her first try.

_Ok time for started Marian Nazomi vs Ozzy finished marian. Nazomi already had her Glameow out and ozzy had his eevee(cant remember if thats how you spell it) . Ok eevee iron tail the eevee ran and charged at glameow. Glameow finish it with swift. Said nazomi calmly . Glameow waited til eevee was close and blew eevee with swift back into a wall making it unconscious. Eevee ! Screamed ozzy as he went to look at his eevee. Ok.. Started marian as she sweat dropped the winner is nazomi . Oh my god ! Yelled Hikari as she saw Nazomi beat the crap out of the guy she faced and now hikari had to face nazomi. She pulled out a poke ball you ready Naiomi cause were beating nazomi! Said hikari with a flare in her eyes. _

_Ok ready to lose hikari said nazomi. You mean you said hikari with Naiomi already out.hehe laughed nazomi you wish glameow lets show them swift ! Glameow shot out stars from its mouth strait toward Naiomi ... Naiomi ! Bubble beam! Naiomi shot out bubble which blocked the stars .not bad said naiomi glameow (im going to call it gw) slash Gw sped out for naiomi . Naiomi ice beam .said hikari naiomi charged up the beam then unleashed it at Gw but Gw dodged with out needed to be said. Something then shined at Nazomi's arm whats that wondered Hikari . But the Gw started moving by itself and started shooting projectiles such as swift and other attacks such as iron tail and slash . And its not like Hikari and naiomi could dodge it all so her and naiomi were losing points like crazy. You're not that good you're pokemon aren't either said naiomi with a frown I though you'd be stronger to think your right of your mothers contest tittle. Hikari couldin't belive what she heard was this tha same person earlier that was complimenting her and seem like they were friends. But she was snapped back into reality when she heard nazomi say so low no one else heard . But then again your mother was never that good said nazomi. You bit.. Said Hikari as her and naiomi some how looked refreshed. Naiomi were taking them out NOW! ICE BEAM! X 2 ! Naiomi began powering up ice beam into a giant orb about the size of a bowling ball. Then she blasted at Gw the blast covering the whole stag hit Gw hard into the ground knocking it un conscious . TAKE that whore !! Said hikari obviously happy she won agaist the person who insulted her, her pokemon and her mother. Hehehe laughed Nazomi hikari you know this is far from over laughed nazomi as darkness engulfed the dome and when it cleared nazomi wasnt there anymore. _

_And the winner of this contest is... Hikari!!! Yay my first of many wins though hikari wait shouldn't the author say that oh well though hikari the crowd was cheering out side of her thoughts. Well ill just enjoy the moment though Hikari hearing her friend shout out good job as they came on the stage..._

_unknown place..._

_Leader I let her win said a voice that happened to be Nazomi nice job Nazomi said the unknown voice thank you sir said naiomi as she left. Tsugaku will start their real plans soon enough said the voice before laughing._

_Ray10444- well people hope you like dawns contest debut _

_mew- yadda , yadda , yadda_

_ray10444- will you shut the heck up! _

_Mew- im ordering pizza here!_

Ray10444- ooh can you get me cheese I hate anchovies

Mew- fine talks on phone and I want the other with anchovies

ray10444- il just take them off then

mew- can you chop um up and put em in the sauce?

Ray10444- pie hugger

mew - what did you say!!!

Ray10444- this punches mew ok people next chapter keanui and friends leave jubilife well

LaTer PeOples


End file.
